


Scholar

by phaedra4



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaedra4/pseuds/phaedra4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar finds other forms of entertainment in the library (Reader requested)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scholar

“I know you’re there. I can feel your eyes on me.”

Khadgar cursed and stepped out from behind the bookshelf. Y/N smiled to herself without  looking over her shoulder at him, a pinch of pink in her cheeks. She continued putting the books away.

“How’d you know?” he asked, leaning against the shelves and trying to look casual. 

“I’ve seen bulls more light footed than you Khadgar.” She teased, glancing at him through a curtain of long hair hung over her shoulder. 

He shrugged “Maybe I wanted you to hear me.”

Y/N laughed. It was a beautiful sound, like a wind chime in a warm spring breeze and Khadgar couldn’t help but smile “Now that’s a lie and we both know it.” she said, jabbing him lightly in the shoulder with a finger as she passed him, still with a handful of dusty, heavy old tomes tucked under her arm. 

She turned a corner and disappeared out of site down another row of books, her soft footsteps echoing in the huge room “What do you want Khadgar?” he heard her call over the shelves. 

He followed her “Come eat me with me?” he requested.

She smiled at him and shook her head “I can’t, I have work to do.” She shoved one of the books back onto its place on the shelf and disappeared again down yet another aisle. 

Khadgar followed again “Who’s gonna know if you leave early for once? No one is here.” he said, gesturing at the grand library around them. He had taken to trawling through the books in Stormwind Palace’s private library a few weeks back and had quickly taken a liking to Y/N, one of the pretty young scholars from the Institute of Knowledge who was in there often rifling through books and writing away in her notebooks enthusiastically. 

Khadgar had started to share her table and the two would sit together, working and researching by a dim candlelight until dawn began to approach. After sharing wine one night their evenings together soon began to include stolen kisses between the shelves in the dead of night. 

“I will know.” Y/N said, waving him away with a hand. Khadgar was a pest. He would come here most nights using the pretence of ‘working’ as an excuse to stare at her over the top of a pile of books. He was most definitely a distraction, albeit a very cute, very charming one. 

Behind his back he twisted his hands hastily, hoping she wouldn’t notice “Come on” he said, standing closely by her side and presenting her with the rose he had just conjured “Just half an hour then I’ll leave you to your work, you have my word.” He promised. 

He smirked in satisfaction when she failed to suppress a smile and took the rose from him. He knew he had won and leaned in for a kiss, only to have her finger meet his mouth instead of his lips as she stepped back “No” she said, walking away for what he swore would be the final time. 

Around the corner she was putting away the last of the books and had tucked the rose into the back pocket of those teasingly tight breeches. Khadgar decided he was done with words.

“Y/N” He said in a low voice, stepping up behind her. 

He placed his hands on the shelves either side of her, trapping her between his thick arms. He heard her swallow and she placed her hands on the shelf in front of her after putting the last book away. 

“What are you doing?” Y/N asked, shuddering as he leaned close and she felt his warm breath against the skin of her neck.

“You.” he whispered, his lips ghosting over the shell of her ear. 

She shuddered again and a tiny, breathy moan escaped her. Khadgar moved his mouth to neck and began to trail her with wet, open mouth kisses, nipping at her skin. His hands moved to her stomach and slid slowly down to smother her thighs before moving up over her hips and chest, pulling open the buttons of her shirt. 

She titled her head, giving him better access to her neck as he kissed up from the crook to under her ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth. All thought of resisting him was well and truly ebbing away. 

His hand slid into her shirt, cupping a breast and rolling his thumb over a hardening nipple as he toyed with her soft flesh, massaging, squeezing. She gasped and arched her hips backwards, feeling him erect against her backside.

“We can’t” Y/N whispered, looking over her shoulder at him when he pulled away from her neck “not here!”

His free hand came up to her cheek and he turned her face towards him, kissing her hungrily, slipping his tongue easily into his mouth and swallowing the moan that left her when he pinched her pert nipple “No one else is here.” He whispered against her lips. 

He took hold of her hips gently and spun her around, wrapping his arms around her waist and steering her backwards as they started to kiss ferociously.  

He lead her around the corner and back to where they spent their evenings working together, pulling his tonic and shirtsleeves off over his head as he did, dumping them on the floor as he walked. Y/N felt her head was spinning. Khadgar’s hands roamed all over her body. Grabbing at her hips, teasing her nipples, caressing her thighs. Leaving trails of fire everywhere he touched her. Her breath was coming in soft pants and her cheeks were flushed and red as the pressure began to build between her legs as he purposefully avoiding touching her there.

“Do you have any idea how insane you drive me Y/N?” he asked, taking her face in his hands, running his thumb over her pouty, swollen bottom lip.

She swallowed hard and shook her head, entranced by the dark lust in his eyes. 

“It’s so hard. Watching you study every night. The way you tilt your head when you’re reading, exposing your neck.” He ducked his head and ran the flat of his tongue up her neck. She whimpered and squirmed in his hold, her skin on fire “Your pen between your lips,” He kissed her hard, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth “It’s hard not to imagine myself inside that mouth,” He mumbled against her lips “amongst other places.” She gasped in shock at how bold he was being and felt his mouth curve into a smirk. 

He took hold of the backs of her thighs and lifted her easily up into his arms. He sucked hard on her neck, nestled an arm under her backside and played with a breast with the other. Her hands ran up from his broad shoulders and threaded into his hair, whimpering and squirming in his strong arms. 

Khadgar released her when they reached the table, sitting her in front of him. He stood between her legs and she shuddered at the downright _filthy_ smirk hanging off his lips as he rid her of her boots and breeches in seconds, leaving her in only the shirt.

Y/N licked at her lips, leaning back on the table and ran a hand down his chest, loving the way his hard, sculpted muscles felt beneath her hand. Khadgar was surprisingly well built. Her hand trailed down his body, over his stomach and towards his crotch, where she grabbed at the front of his breeches and pulled him closer, leaning up to kiss him.

Khadgar shook his head and took hold of her shoulders, denying her his mouth. He watched her as he got to his knees and pulled her closer, removing her underwear. 

Khadgar pushed her legs wider apart and brought his mouth to her. He dove in tongue first, licking a long stripe from back all the way to front and making her mouth fall open in ecstasy and her hips buck towards him. He brought a hand up and brushed his thumb over her clit, stimulating the sensitive nerves as he worked over her wet folds with his tongue before moving to thrusting his tongue in and out, devouring her as his other hand came around to cup her backside, pulling her in and holding her against his face as he buried himself further into her. Above him Y/N was falling apart. She was panting her way towards a rapidly building orgasm, struggling to stay upright on shaking arms and unable to keep quiet with that _damn menace_ buried between her thighs and switching positions, sucking her clit into his mouth as his fingers curled inside her, hitting the perfect spot that had her hips rolling towards him.  

Her hand shot forward to grip at his dark hair and her legs closed in tighter around him “ _Khadgar.._ ” she whimpered “ _please._ ” Her moans started to come quicker and lower, her breathing growing heavier. 

She was close, about to go over the edge. Khadgar pulled away, denying her release and she pouted at him in protest and the loss in pressure. 

Khadgar crashed his mouth against hers and kissed her hard, bruising. She arched her back and gripped the back of his head, tasting herself on his lips as he took hold of the backs of her knees and pulled her closer. 

Y/N broke their kiss and moved her attentions to his neck, biting and sucking “ _please..”_ she all but sobbed, kissing the shell of his ear. She was _throbbing_ with desperate need to come _right fucking now._

Khadgar nodded and finally pulled his breeches down far enough to free his aching cock. He wasted no time and hooked one leg up over his hip and slid himself inside her at the most frustratingly slow pace, taking her inch by inch. 

Once he was fully inside her he paused for a moment, the two of them sighing in relief and he caught her mouth in another lingering long kiss as he started to thrust hard and quick, all inhibitions gone. 

Y/N hooked her ankles behind his back and pulled his body against hers, burying her face in his neck. Khadgar groaned, her pert nipples pressed against his chest making him moan and he took a painful grip on her hips. 

She held onto his shoulders for purchase and support from his relentless onslaught. He peppered kisses and not so soft bites along her shoulder and up the side of her neck, sinking his teeth into her then smoothing the newly pink skin with the flat of tongue. 

Every powerful thrust of his surging hips force a moan out of her and she barely had the breath enough to pant “So close..” against his collar bone.

Barely able to hear her over the sound of the table legs scraping against the floor Khadgar pushed hard, thrusting himself deeper and deeper inside of her, the very tip of him pounding against her sweet spot and finally sending her into euphoria as she tightened around him and he twitched inside her. Only a second later, gasping for air as his orgasm coursed through him violently.

They came back to their bodies what felt like an age later. Y/N still leaning against his chest for support and panting hard. Khadgar stroked the back of her head and kissed her temple softly. 

“Sorry I interrupted your studying.” He panted. 

She chuckled and looked up at him, pulling him down for a kiss “That’s fine, you’ll just have to help me catch up tomorrow night.”

He smirked against her lips “I’m sure I can think of a few ways to keep you focused.” He mused. 


End file.
